valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Wrath of the Eternal Warrior Vol 1 7
| Series = Wrath of the Eternal Warrior | Volume = 1 | Issue = 7 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} The Labyrinth Part 1 Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * Villains: * Other Characters: * * Researchers/Scientists * Slave workers Locations: * ** *** **** ' grave * Kashmir ( ) ** *** Items: * Drones * Gilad's axe * Hand grenades * Six-barrel guns * ** Vehicles: * Plane Credits * Pencilers: , , (Assistant) * Inkers: , * Colorists: , (Additional colors) * Letterers: * Cover Artists: , , , , * Editors: , * Editor-in-Chief: }} Solicitation ALL-NEW ARC! ALL-NEW JUMPING-ON POINT! “LABYRINTH” starts now! Across six millennia, Gilad Anni-Padda – an immortal warrior sworn to forever serve the Earth – has felled zealots and madmen, emperors and tyrants in the course of his duty. But nothing he’s faced yet can prepare him to run the “LABYRINTH” – a miles-long maze of horrors specifically designed to undermine his every strength, enhance his every weakness…and to send him screaming into the darkness of death at every turn. But what kind of brilliant but twisted psyche could have possibly conceived such a monument to terror…and for how many centuries have they plotted to break the mind and body of history’s most formidable soldier? The answer lies at the heart of the “LABYRINTH” itself…and as Gilad endures a gauntlet of cutting-edge technology and sharpened steel, he’ll soon discover why the merciless figure known only as THE DYING ONE has singled the Eternal Warrior out for the ultimate deathtrap. He will run. He will suffer. And when his ordeal is ended, the Eternal Warrior’s place in the Valiant Universe will be forever altered as New York Times best-selling writer Robert Venditti (BOOK OF DEATH) and visionary artist Raúl Allén (Hawkeye) unleash an all-new epic for Valiant’s immortal master of war! Synopsis Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Wrath of the Eternal Warrior Vol 1 7.jpg|'Cover A' by Raul Allen WRATH 007 COVER-B PEREZ.jpg|'Cover B' by Pere Perez WRATH 007 COVER-C RYP.jpg|'Cover C' by Juan Jose Ryp WRATH 007 VARIANT DESIGN EVANS.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Design Cover' by Khari Evans WRATH 007 VARIANT BULLOCK.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Dave Bullock Textless Cover Art WRATH 007 COVER-B PEREZ TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Pere Perez WRATH 007 COVER-C RYP TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover C' by Juan Jose Ryp WRATH 007 VARIANT DESIGN EVANS TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Design Cover Textless' by Khari Evans WRATH 007 VARIANT BULLOCK TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Dave Bullock Panels The Dying One Wrath of the Eternal Warrior Vol 1 7 001.jpg The Labyrinth Wrath of the Eternal Warrior Vol 1 7 001.jpg Mr Din Wrath of the Eternal Warrior Vol 1 7 001.jpg Pir Panjal Mountains Wrath of the Eternal Warrior Vol 1 7 001.jpg Grave of Karl Marx Wrath of the Eternal Warrior Vol 1 7 001.jpg Related References External links